Tokarev TT-33
The Tokarev TT-33 is a pistol which appears in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer The TT-33 is the Soviets' pistol of choice in ''Call of Duty: United Offensive''. It has eight rounds in its magazine with mediocre accuracy and average damage. It is best used as a last resort or backup weapon, as it can do relatively high damage at close range. However, it suffers at distance. Multiplayer This weapon's multiplayer stats are identical to its singleplayer stats. It can be a decent last resort weapon at close range, although it is inadvisable to use this weapon at distance. It can be valuable for a bolt-action user that need to get through a tight space, since bolt-action rifles can be difficult to use in close quarters. This pistol will give a player enough firepower and firing speed he or she needs to get through a tight space alive. Image:tt33_uo.png| Image:tt33iron_uo.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Tokarev is seen in the hands of every commissar in the Soviet campaign, but can never be used by the player. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Tokarev TT-33 is a standard pistol in the Soviet campaign. It has slightly slower reload than other pistols when reloaded mid-magazine, but it has a fast empty reload. This sidearm is used mainly by the Soviet Red Army campaign as a starting pistol for each mission. It can occasionally be seen used by Soviet soldiers. It is not necessarily a bad weapon to use, and can be particularly deadly in close quarters, but a player should consider switching it for another weapon, especially on harder difficulties. Multiplayer The Tokarev TT-33 is unlocked at level 21. The pistol has the lowest visual recoil of all sidearms in the game, combined with decent damage (equal to the Colt M1911, Walther P38, and Nambu), making it an extremely effective sidearm. An experienced user can fire the weapon at speeds faster than those of an SMG, essentially providing the user with a weapon that can outclass an SMG at close range. Although most players tend towards the .357 Magnum due to its higher damage, if a Tokarev is used correctly it can squeeze off enough rounds to take down a player before the Magnum's recoil settles after its first shot. Since the Tokarev is the final pistol to be unlocked before the Magnum, some players tend to believe it is more powerful than the first three, but this is not the case, as all the pistols excluding the .357 Magnum in World at War do the exact same damage. File:tt33_5.png File:tt33iron_5.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Singleplayer In singleplayer the TT-33 appears only in two levels of the Russian campaign, "Wrecking Crew" and "Nuclear Secrets," as a secondary starting weapon. It has 8 rounds per magazine, fast reload and high power, capable of killing in one or two shots at any range; however it has somewhat high recoil and can be fired so quickly that a magazine can be emptied very fast, though the spare ammo is very generous (160 rounds). Multiplayer In multiplayer the TT-33 is the standard sidearm of the Russian faction, where it retails the 8 rounds magazine, fast reload and medium recoil: the damage it is lower than in singleplayer but it's still deadly at both close and long ranges. It's probably the best sidearm compared to the others, as it beats both the M1911 and the Webley in ammunition capacity; when compared to the other 8 round-magazine pistols, the Luger and the Nambu, even if they have the same damage, ammo and rate of fire (no firecap) the TT-33 has the fastest reload, meaning that it has a higher possibility of killing the target if a magazine wasn't enough, or if caught in the middle of reloading. Call of Duty: Black Ops The TT-33, labeled "Tokarev" is used with a Flashlight in the mission "Project Nova" (you can also find it in the in the end of the level just before you jump of the ship without flashlight) and without a flashlight later in the mission during the escape. The Tokarev has no firecap in this game, unlike in ''World at War''. It can be obtained in the mission "Project Nova" by downing a British solider while escaping the ship. It's also used in Project Nova, by Lev Kravchenko to execute the Nazi soldiers. Tokarev_TT-33.jpg|Tokarev TT-33 w/ flashlight Tokarev_TT-33_Iron_Sight.jpg|Tokarev TT-33's Iron Sights w/ flashlight Tokarev_TT-33_Reloading.jpg|Tokarev TT-33 w/ flashlight's reloading animation Kravchenko tt-33.jpg|Kravchenko executes a POW w/ a TT-33 Tokarev_BO.png|TT-33 without flashlight, picked up from dead British Commandos Tokarev TT-33 without flashlight iron sights.jpg|Aiming down the sights with the TT-33 without flashlight Tokarev_Reload_BO.png|Reloading the TT-33 without flashlight Side_View_Tokarev_TT-33.jpg|Tokarev TT-33 w/ flashlight side view Tokarev_Side_View.png|Tokarev TT-33 Side View Video 400px Gameplay with the TT-33 in Call of Duty: World at War Trivia *In Call of Duty: World at War DS, there is a mix-up for the sound files for the TT-33, as the weapon sounds like the Webley Mk IV revolver in Campaign and Quick Play. However, this situation is not present in multiplayer. *The Tokarev has the same firing sound as the Makarov in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. *In ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'', during the first mission, the commissar on the boat can be seen using the TT-33. No handguns can be used or obtained in-game. *In ''Call of Duty 2'', the iron sights are more aligned towards the left. *The semi-circle on the iron sights in ''Call of Duty: World at War'' is slanted slightly to the right. *In ''Call of Duty: United Offensive'', while aiming down the sights, the front sight is unseen. The same is true for the M1911. *The TT-33 is the only Russian pistol in Call of Duty: World at War. *In the campaign mission "Project Nova" in Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''when the British commandos are downed, they will pull out a TT-33. *The TT-33 appears in the game files for Verrückt, as it can be obtained by using the command "give all" in the console (only on PC). *In the campaign mission "Project Nova" in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, when given the Tokarev and flashlight, the player is given 20 reserve magazines, even though there are no enemies to use the gun on. *On'' Call of Duty: World at War,'' the TT-33 has a similar reload animation as the M1911. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, when out of ammo, the TT-33 slide will lock back but when paired with the flashlight, it will not. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the TT-33 without flashlight when ADS has a bigger zoom than the other sidearms. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons